


The Others

by PledgeAllegianceToTheStruggle



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, New Character - Freeform, Post Dream Thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PledgeAllegianceToTheStruggle/pseuds/PledgeAllegianceToTheStruggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mom had disappeared to what they all had assumed was the where Glendower was. Which was as vague as it was worrying. They still didn't know where Neeve was either. There was also Kavinsky’s death, which was explained away by local police as a firework accident. Everything that was witnessed at the 4th of July party was written off as a bad trip from whatever drug Kavinsky was dealing out that night.  No one; however, was quite able to explain why there were massive claw marks on the cars.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Student

 

 

 

There was a crispness to the morning air that could only mean the start of another school year. Blue's final high school year at that. The local public school was a strange sense of normalcy for her in the way she could count on the mundane monotony of it all while outside her world was just growing more impossible.

 

Her mom had disappeared to what they all had assumed was the where Glendower was. Which was as vague as it was worrying. They still didn't know where Neeve was either. There was also Kavinsky’s death, which was explained away by local police as a firework accident. Everything that was witnessed at the 4th of July party was written off as a bad trip from whatever drug Kavinsky was dealing out that night.  No one; however, was quite able to explain why there were massive claw marks on the cars.

 

Normal was just what she needed right now, which was why she was slightly surprised to see a large congregation of students gathered around a car in the parking lot of the school.

 

"Is MacArthur going through a mid-life crisis? '

"I don't know man, who the hell could afford this car on a teacher’s salary? "

"Maybe it's a new student ..."

"This isn't Aglionby dumbass. "

 

Blue heard bits and pieces of the speculation surrounding the car as she coasted up to the building. From what she could see when she craned her neck it was black, vintage and shiny. She parked her bike on the rack and hurried to her first class.

 

"Everyone we have a new student joining us this year all the way from the Garden State.  I hope you all show Ms. Rodriguez Henrietta 's famous hospitality. "

 

She paused as she allowed everyone to turn around and gawk at the new comer in the back corner.

 

"Is there anything you'd like to share about yourself Samantha? "

 

"It's Sam, and I prefer Rodriguez. You call me anything else I won't dignify a response. "

 

The teacher, though slightly flustered, recovered quickly as she segwayed into her lesson plan.

 

" This semester we'll be learning about European History and it's never too early to have AP exams in mind..."

 

Blue was already losing focus and it was only first period, her gaze shifted to the right of her as she took in the new student. It wasn't completely unheard of for someone to transfer in senior year, but it was unusual. She was both James Dean and J.Lo at once. Her plain white t-shirt and jeans coupled with her timberlands and aviators clashed with her Hispanic features. It was as if she was trying as hard as she could to downplay her sex appeal. Or maybe she didn't care either way, Blue thought recalling her rather abrasive introduction.

 

Blue must have been staring because she had caught Sam's attention halfway across the room. She slid the aviators on top of her head and leaned over and smiled in Blue's direction. It was an infectious one of the Gansey variety and Blue rather awkwardly smiled back and tried to regain her attention to an obscure European monarch.

 

 

The last bell rang and Bell was already dreading the extra shift she had agreed to pick up at Nino's. She also remembered that the boys were supposed to stop by sometime during her first shift, so she didn't hear an unfamiliar voice calling her name through the chaos of the end of the day.

 

"Blue...Blue!....BLUUUUEEE!"

 

Blue was shook from her afternoon plans by the new student pushing her way through the crowd of student to get to her side.

 

"That is your name right? I was getting worried since you weren't responding" Sam laughed as she slid her aviators back down onto her nose. Her caramel hair fell into her face without the support of the glasses.

 

"I noticed we have a lot of classes together."

 

Blue also noticed. Every. Single. Class. Coincidence, she told herself, because it wasn’t.

 

An arm easily swung around her shoulder and Sam got too close, Blue flinched.

 

" I was hoping you could show me around town sometime, I just moved her less than a week ago." she breathed into Blue's ear. Suddenly she felt more relaxed, and her no touching rule no longer applied. 

 

"Oh, I'm actually supposed to be at work in fifteen minutes. Otherwise I'd be happy to show you all of Henrietta's varied offerings. And by varied I mean Main Street."

 

Sam let out an easy laugh that made her feel like they were old friends.

 

" That is a shame then. Tell you what, is that your bike?" Pointing to the rack Blue was directing them towards.

 

"Throw it in my trunk and I'll drive you to work, that way you can tell me about all this famous hospitality I've been hearing about."

 

Blue stopped in front of the car. So this was what was causing such a disturbance.

 

" Just come round back and toss it in. Something wrong?" She said when she realized that Blue was just staring at her car.

 

" Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" There was a warmth in her voice that Gansey used when he talked about Pig. Blue had assumed this was just a guy thing, which apparently it was not.

 

" It's one of those classic cars right?"

 

Sam's fist banged her chest.

 

"Blue you're killing me, how do you not know what this car is? I'll let it slide this time. 1967 Chevy Impala. It runs as good as it looks, and it looks like sex on wheels." She winked at her as they pulled out of the school parking lot. Blue wasn't so sure about that, it reminded her a lot of the Pig in terms of how loud it was, but it was sleek and had a understating power to it, where the Pig was loud  and proud and borderline obnoxious. 

 

 

Adam had work, and Noah was MIA at the moment, so it was just Gansey and Ronan who made the trip up to Nino's to confer with Blue about what their game plan was going to be next.

 

Gansey let the Pig rumble to silence and left the keys in the ignition. Ronan knew what was coming, and he wasn't going to have any of it.

 

" I think we should talk about Kavinsky." In a tone that was loaded with meaning.

 

" We'll we aren't. Not now, not ever. He's dead so what's the difference?" His hand was making a move for the door handle.

 

" You guys were closer then you let on, it has to be a little difficult he's not around anymore, if only for the fact that there's no one to join in on your illegal night activities."

 

"Oh I'm not so sure about that." Ronan smirked as Gansey followed his gaze to the black Impala that just pulled into Nino's.

 

Gansey frowned. "That's weird, Algionby tends to favor flashy imports rather than classics."

 

"Must be a new guy, trying to show..." Ronan stopped. He was at a loss for words, which was rare.

 

"What the fuck is a chick doing driving a car like that! What the hell is Blue doing with her too, I thought you said she doesn't really hang out with anyone from school?"

 

"I thought so too..." Gansey  trailed off as he watched the girl in the skinny jeans head to the door with Blue.

 

"You're unbelievable man, I'll give you a few minutes to jerk off before we head in." Ronan was already pulling himself out of the car as he continued to laugh at Gansey's expense.

 

His face felt hot once he was snapped out of his daydream.

 

"Don't be a dick dude."

 

" Can't say I blame you though man, she’s got more curves then your Camaro. She's a little too ghetto fabulous though, for my taste."

 

"If you get your balls handed to you tonight Lynch, I'm not bailing you out."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Nino's

Blue wished more than anything Noah was here. He had a calming and diplomatic presence that Ronan listened to a little less than half the time, which was better than nothing. Instead she had Algionby wine mixing with public school water. Blue knew Ronan and Gansey both could be cruel in their own ways, at least if Adam was there the playing field would be more level.

 

But he nor Noah were, she sighed as she saw Gansey's well-manicured head followed by the buzz cut that was Ronan.

 

Sam was slouched against the wall of the back booth, facing Blue as she looked toward the door.

 

"My friends are here."

 

Blue had spent most of the car ride there talking about herself, something she wasn't really used to do hanging out with the boys and the adventure that surrounded them. It seemed to her Sam was playing an unofficial game of 21 questions with her and Blue was alright with the conversation revolving around her for a change. She didn't even get a chance to mention the boys at all, much less prepare Sam for what could be an oncoming assault. Blue may have grown to love the boys, but the memory of the first night they met in Nino's was still fresh in her mind. They all could be ruthless in their own way.

 

"Just wait here a sec, you don't mind sitting with them right? They mean well, for Algionby boys anyway."

 

"Not at all, go ahead I'd love to meet some of your friends." She gave a little wave of her hand to gently shoo Blue away.

 

Gansey and Ronan were loitering by the door waiting to be seated when they caught sight of Blue.

 

"Jane! How is our favorite waitress doing?" Gansey beamed.

 

 Ronan just pointed a finger to the back booth and stated, "Someone is sitting at our table."

 

He sounded neither concerned nor hostile, like someone reading off the morning announcements.

 

"Ah, yea about that. That's Sam. She's a new girl that just moved here about a week ago. She doesn't know anyone really yet, so I figured we could make her feel more welcome."

 

"We?" Ronan shot out.

 

"Female interaction won't kill you, Ronan."

 

"How do you know? I've yet to hang out with one, and I don't see anything here worth breaking that record." He smirked and started to head back towards the door.

 

 She pleaded as she looked at Gansey for his approval.

 

"Ronan, wait. Let's just humor Blue for a little while. We should wait for everyone anyway to start planning anything concrete. Let's just get some lunch."

 

Ronan's obvious eye roll was not the best indicator of agreement, but he did keep his mouth shut on his way to the table.

 

"Just please be nice you guys."

 

" I'm always a fucking gentleman."

 

Ronan unceremoniously threw himself into the far side of the booth and Gansey took the outside spot.

 

"It's very nice to meet a school friend of Blue's, my name's Gansey and that's-"

 

"Ronan Lynch." Sam finished for him. She wasn't looking at Gansey at all, but was just staring at Ronan as he played with his straw wrapper. Gansey at this point; however, was rather awkwardly holding his hand out for a handshake.

 

"Oh, so you know each other?" He offered as he tried to recover from his failed handshake attempt by fiddling with his cup.

 

"Just who the hell are you?" Ronan looked up and his mouth was set, ready to bare fangs.

 

Just once, just this once, Blue wished having a conversation with Ronan wasn't an exercise in trying to disarm a nuclear weapon.

 

Sam readjusted herself on the bench, leaned forward and smiled icily to match his venom.

 

"I was expecting you to be better looking, but that tattoo of yours was a dead giveaway, you had to be Ronan Lynch. Your lack of social graces only confirms this." She leaned back against the booth and swung her arm across the back ledge.

 

"I won't ask again. Who the fuck are you?" He narrowed his eyes even more and Blue half expected him to stick out a pronged tongue.

 

"You don't know who I am?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised, Kavinsky never really said you guys were that close."

 

At the mention of Kavinsky both Gansey and Blue raised their eyebrows in unison. Ronan was still silently fuming in his attack position.

 

" My name is Sam Rodriguez. I knew Kavinsky back when he was still living in Jersey. We went to school together and I guess you could say we were rather friendly." From the smirk that crossed her mouth, Blue assumed that 'friendly' was open to some interpretation.

 

Ronan looked like he was about to be ill, he was equal parts confused and angry.

 

" Rodriguez. Yea, he might have mentioned you. Doesn’t explain why the hell you decided to come to bumble fuck, you're about 2 months too late for the funeral."

 

Blue and Gansey were beginning to feel like they were watching a spectator sport. Gansey turned to Blue with a look that asked, did you know? Blue just shook her head in response.

 

" Kavinsky was always going to burn out in a blaze of glory on his own terms. I've got to proverbially tip my hat to the bastard." She looked out past Blue to the rest of Nino's let a melancholy smile rest on her face.

 

"I'm here because I know what Kavinsky was. I know what you are. And you're going to need my help."

 

“Bullshit. You don’t know shit about me, so shut your trap.”

 

Ronan was at his breaking point, if Gansey wasn’t blocking his exit he would have already left.

 

“Dude, we’re leaving.” 

 

He began sliding towards Gansey to usher him out of the booth.

 

“Bottom.”

 

Sam was smiling like she had a secret she wanted to tell.

 

“What in God awful fuck are you talking about now, you stupid bitch.”

 

“Ronan, not here.” Gansey warned as he put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know, Kavinsky always thought that you were a top but I gotta say I have to disagree with that assessment. Look at the how well you obey commands. Heel boy.” The last part she mockingly imitated Gansey’s accent which came out more drunk Coronel Sanders then old money south.

 

 

Something in Ronan snapped. He had never hit a girl before, never even thought about hitting one, but this was different somehow. Every fiber of his being wanted to smack the stupid grin off her face. He managed to exercise enough restraint that instead of lunging to punch her, he settled for grabbing a handful of her t-shirt and yanked her across the table.

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, before I break your jaw.” He growled into her face. Blue was too shocked to have much of any reaction beyond thinking they either looked like they were about to make out or bite each other’s faces off.

 

Unfazed, and still grinning her impish smile, Sam gently placed a hand on Ronan’s to loosen his grip on her shirt.

 

The feeling that Ronan felt next was hard to describe. He suddenly couldn’t remember why he was angry, and a gentle calm flooded to replace it. It was like coming home to the Barns.

 

“Now is that any way to treat a lady?” Sam smoothed out her shirt and resumed her easy slouch position against the bench.

 

Ronan sat in a stupor, still halfway leaning over the table where Sam had been released from his grip. What the hell just happened?

 

“I think that’s enough of an introduction for now.” She then turned her attention to Blue as she slid out from the booth and beamed, “Thanks for the sweet tea, I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

 

With a gentle pat on Blue’s shoulder she flicked the aviators down on her face and sauntered toward the exit with one hand in her pocket and the other gave a nonchalant wave of goodbye. 

 

“So that’s Sam…” Blue said, still looking at the exit. She turned her attention back to table, and Gansey was staring at Ronan, who was still looking rather slack jawed.

 

“Ronan, are you ok?” He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently hoping to regain his attention.

 

“Yea…I think so.”

He seemed to be slowly coming back to the conversation, like he had been asleep this whole time.

 

Gansey looked back to Blue.

 

“I don’t think I have to tell you, but we need to find out exactly what and how she knows about Kavinsky and Ronan.”

 

Blue knew he was right. There was a knot forming in her stomach now. Just how many people knew about the things related Cabeswater?

 

 

 

 


	3. The Funeral

We live, as we dream—alone.”

— Joseph Conrad, Heart of Darkness

 

Gansey had gone with him to the funeral, even though Ronan hadn’t asked him to. He didn’t tell anyone where he was planning on going, but Gansey had slipped into the BMW none the less and asked him, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“No. But I don’t want to regret not going either.”

 

Gansey looked a moment longer at Ronan before leaning back in the seat.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Ronan had decided several days ago that he was only going to the burial service. He had done the same for his father, to truly see the last moment he would have on earth. Both his father and Kavinsky had to have closed caskets anyway, so it made the most sense to him to do it this way. He wanted to preserve their memory the way he remembered them best, not tainted with the smell of heavy perfume and tears.

 

 He hadn’t quite prepared himself for Kavinsky’s burial though, he was a mixed bag of feelings.

 

“Are you sure we’re in the right spot? I don’t see anyone.”

 

They had pulled into the St. Agnes back parking lot. Gansey was peering his head out the window to try and look past the trees to the clearing that was the cemetery.

 

“Yea, I’m sure of it. Let’s just get this over with.”

 

He turned the key in the ignition and the BMW was still and silent, unlike Ronan’s mind. He looked at his hand and saw the bands that Kavinsky had given him.

 

“Goddamn that son of a bitch.”

 

Ronan threw open the car door. Gansey stayed quiet as they both walked through the trees to the back of the cemetery. They could now see a small group of people not far up ahead. By the looks of the machinery, the casket had already been lowered down into the grave. There was a priest reading scriptures to himself and the operator of the crane, because Ronan saw that Mrs. Kavinsky was long gone.

 

There was no one else in attendance.

 

Ronan knew that Kavinsky didn’t have many close friends. But he never realized that his entire inner circle were all dream creatures. Along with Propokenpo, there were three other people who fell into comas that night. He now understood why dreaming was so much more appealing than reality to Kavinsky. He was truly alone.

 

Ronan and Gansey had walked up to the gravesite with little notice, the priest had done little more than nod approvingly in Ronan’s direction. Kavinsky’s mother was looking straight ahead, no tears in her eyes, no expression on her face. She was as dead as her son, though she had been dying for a lot longer. He also noted, that his father was not in attendance. The bastard couldn’t even manage to show up for his own son’s funeral. Ronan remembered Kavinsky’s story about how he had tried to kill him. He tried to imagine what that had to feel like, your own father hating you so much he wanted you dead. Adam popped into his head.

 

“Would anyone like to say a few words?” The priest paused for a moment then went right into a passage from Romans.

 

“For I am sure that neither death nor life, nor angels nor rulers, nor things present nor things to come, nor powers, nor height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God in Christ Jesus our Lord.”

 

Ronan disliked the irony of the passage about love juxtaposed against the life of Kavinsky’s.

 

Kavinsky’s mother did not acknowledge Ronan nor Gansey when she shuffled in her heels back to the parking lot as the top loader began to shovel dirt into the grave.

 

Ronan pulled off the bands from his writs and drop them into the grave.

 

“See you in the streets.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ronan couldn’t sleep he sometimes came up to the cemetery and visited Kavinsky’s grave. He could never tell Gansey, he would never really understand. There were two people who did know of Ronan’s visits. Noah was one, and he sat in the car with him of the St. Agnes parking lot that night.

 

“I’m sorry, Ronan.”

 

Ronan was sitting in his car, head touching the warm leather of the steering wheel. He clenched the wheel with both hands.

 

“Me too.”

 

Noah would stay behind or completely disappear at that point. To go with Ronan would be far too intimate because not only was he visiting Kavinsky’s grave, but the parts of himself he kept a secret.

 

No one had placed any personal effects or flowers at the tombstone that Ronan knew of. On his visit tonight though, for the first time since he was buried there was a pair of white sunglasses and a small bottle of Russian vodka that he had seen Kavinsky drink a lot of.

 

Ronan punched the tombstone as hard as he could.

 

There was one other person who did know of Ronan’s visits. When it was especially warm out, Adam sometimes sat at his window and looked out at night and dreamt of a world outside Henrietta. He also could see Ronan’s car from his apartment window.  Though he would never mention it to Ronan, he knew exactly why he made his visits to the cemetery.

 

 

 

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Under the Bleachers

Blue had thought long and hard about how she was going to confront Sam about Ronan. With all the classes they shared it would be easy to pass notes. There was a higher likelihood of success that way. Blue was not Gansey, she did not have his powers of persuasion, nor his charm.

 

But Sam wasn’t in her first period class, or her second period either. What was also odd was how none of the teachers seemed all that bothered by her absence.  Blue had seen her car in the lot this morning since it was hard to miss, so when lunchtime hit Blue went to investigate the school grounds to see where she might be.

 

Students weren’t technically allowed to be loitering on the grounds outside of P.E class, but Blue knew that was merely a suggestion to the slightly more rebellious members of the student body. If Sam was friends with Kavinsky, she most likely fell in this group.

 

The first place that she thought to look was under the bleachers, since that’s where a lot of students went to smoke and make out during free periods. Sure enough Blue saw a white t-shirt and golden aviators, which she assumed had to be Sam.

 

“Hey, Sam….” She began to call out but stopped abruptly once she realized what was going on.

 

Sam, rather startled, pulled off a blond cheerleader from her mouth and in the process her glasses fell to the grass.

 

“Manda huevos! Blue, what the hell are you doing, you scared the shit out of me.” Sam quickly recovered and pulled a more even tempered look on her face.

 

One of the first things that Blue had noticed about Sam was the fact that she had no discernable accent. Her speech gave no indication to her origin, unlike herself or the other boys, you could hear the southern drawl in Blue and Adam and the money dripping in Ronan and Gansey. It was clear that Blue had caught her off balance because there was a very pronounced Hispanic cadence that she let slip out.

 

Blue didn’t immediately respond, but looked past Sam to the cheerleader, who had a rather glazed look to her eyes but was quite content to carry on with whatever she and Sam had been doing since she began wrapping her arms around Sam’s waist to pull her back to her.

 

“Sorry for interrupting…” Blue still in a state of shock, turned to walk, make that jog, to the main building.

 

“Blue wait!”

 

Sam, now rather disdainful of her make out partner, grabbed the girl’s arm and told her to get back to class. Blue watched as the girl walked past her and turned and blew a kiss at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes in return and bent down to retrieve her glasses.

 

“Your second day and you’re already making friends I see.”

 

Sam searched Blue’s face for meaning. For some reason it came out more hostile then Blue intended.

 

Sam sighed and pulled a cigarette out from a pack in her pocket. With the cigarette hanging from her mouth she offered one to Blue.

 

“I don’t smoke, and neither should you. If a teacher sees you, you’re going to be spending your Saturday morning in detention.”

 

“Well,” Sam looked at the inside of her wrist to check the time, “it looks like we’re both going to since Chem just started.”

 

“Ughhh, come on, if we head back now, maybe we can just take a late.”

 

Sam settled herself against one of the beams from the bleachers and took a long drag from her cigarette.

 

“Naw, there’s no point in going now. If we don’t bother showing up, Stevens probably won’t even notice. Besides, you wanted to ask me something anyway, now seems like the perfect time.”

 

Blue immediately thought back to how she came across Sam and felt her face warming.

 

“It’s not that I have a problem with that kind of thing. It’s totally cool if you’re into that. I just don’t think spending half the day under the bleachers with the head cheerleader is the best idea. Someone is going to notice. Like me...”

 

Sam raised her eyebrows and laughed at Blue’s obvious awkwardness.

 

“And exactly what kind of thing are you talking about?”

 

“You know…you were making out with a girl…you’re obviously gay. I mean a lesbian.”

 

Sam furrowed her brows. Then she look another long drag.

 

“Yea…you caught me off guard before. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this. This is the South, so I’m sure not everyone is as progressive as you are.”

 

“Of course. Not a soul. I’ve heard you shouldn’t out people until they’re ready.”

 

“Right….so anyway, why did you come out here, unless voyeurism is a hobby of yours?”

 

Blue turned red. This wasn’t how she had planned this discussion.

 

“No, it’s not. And for your information you were pretty much out in the open. Anyone could have seen.”

 

“Ease up. I’m just messing with you.” She smiled as she teasingly blew smoke in Blue’s direction.

 

 “You obviously want to know how I know about Lynch right?”

 

“Yea…and Kavinsky too.”

 

“Well, like I said I went to school with Kavinsky. We were pretty close friends; our fathers were business partners. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, when you’re that close to someone, something that big is hard to hide, you know? You knew about Ronan, right? Kavinsky was pretty cavalier about it too so it’s not like he went out of his way to cover it up.”

 

It did make a lot of sense. Blue had assumed there had to be an intricate story behind all this, but really when she thought about it, Kavinsky was so reckless that this made the most sense. He wasn’t careful like Ronan had been about keeping it a secret so it’s no surprise people found out.

 

“Oh so that’s it.”

 

“Don’t looks so disappointed. There is something though that you guys should know. I don’t know if Kavinsky ever told Lynch about the real story behind his father, but a lot more people know about Glendower and people like Kavinsky. They were the ones that tried to get his father to hand him over because they thought he would lead them to Glendower. Kavinsky, as I’m sure you know, doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do. So that didn’t quite turn out as well as everyone involved would have hoped.”

 

Blue thought about the Gray Man. He had been after Ronan, was he and his employer the same ones who had also gone after Kavinsky? It was possible. Blue hoped that it was, because there was already too many nefarious people involved and too many casualties.  She thought about how her mom and Neeve were still missing, how broken Adam was, how Noah and Kavinsky were dead. And for what, some dead Whelsh king?

 

“You alright? You look like someone just killed your puppy.” Sam flicked her cigarette on the ground and stamped it out.

 

Blue brought her thoughts back to the conversation.

 

“Are you free after school? I think the others would want to hear what you have to say.”

 

They both began walking to the main building as the bell ending class rang.

 

“For you Blue,” she swung her arm around her shoulder and smiled, “anything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Declan Lynch

“If we search too deeply into our souls, we may chance upon something which had better have remained hidden.”

— Leo Tolstoy

 

 

Matthew had ended up telling him.

 

Mom’s awake.

 

That’s all the text said because that’s all it needed to say. Declan was only mildly surprised, he figured Ronan would be able to figure out a way if it was indeed possible to save their mother. 

 

He didn’t respond to Matthew’s text.

 

Instead he breathed deeply and refocused his attention on a blonde that very obviously wasn’t Ashley. Her name was Amber…or wait was it Anna? They all blurred together because they all never mattered.

 

For formalities sake, Ashely held the title of ‘the girlfriend’ since obviously running around with every blonde in town would be rather unseemly. Declan cared about his image as much as Ronan did not.

 

What was it about blondes that he found so appealing? There was probably a Freudian reason lurking in there, the kind that says someone wasn’t loved enough by their mother. This was probably partly true. It really had more to do with how Declan wanted to achieve what his father could not, to attain the kind of remarkable woman that Niall had to dream into existence. He wanted to show he was a better man then his father.

 

That is what Declan told himself. It also happened to be a lie. It was the same kind of lie that he told when he continually told himself he was wiping his hands of Ronan.

 

Everyone liked Declan Lynch, but he was loved by no one. That was the truth that he kept buried deep inside, covered up with lies he told to himself.

 

Ronan had Gansey.

 

Matthew had their mother.

 

Declan had 23 blonde lies that circulated through his dorm room.

 

He was talking to number 24 right now.

 

Declan may have been a liar and a player, but at least he was no scoundrel. He was not Niall Lynch.

 

While Matthew was blissfully ignorant, and Ronan blindingly enamored with him, Declan was the only one who saw Niall Lynch for what he really was. A liar can always see a lie. Niall had known this and acted accordingly. He bestowed his favor on his favorite, Ronan, and Declan was left with cold cordiality from his father.  With Ronan he came alive, with Declan he merely went through the motions of fatherhood.

 

And yet Niall had left him to be the enactor of his will. This had at first puzzled Declan, but upon further reflection he realized that Niall knew that Declan would follow the will religiously because it was for the benefit of his brothers. As a liar himself, Niall could always spot a lie when he saw one.

 

This is why he knew that Declan didn’t hate Ronan.

 

 

 


	6. A Business Proposal

A good lie always had a foundation based in truth. That’s what made people believe them. But the best lies tended to be truths that people were led to believe were a lie.

 

Sam was the best of liars.

 

The first lie Sam had told was to Blue.

 

Sam had gotten to Henrietta shortly after Kavinsky had died. It was not uncommon to go for several days without hearing from him, but he had always responded to her texts with things like ‘Calm your tits, dude’.  When she couldn’t get a hold of Prokopenko either, that’s when she knew something was wrong and drove over 500 miles from New York City to his mother’s house.

 

Sam and Kavinsky were like two ends of a rubber band, no matter how far apart you pulled, they always snapped back, albeit in a violent and painful manner. Sam didn’t need much convincing to visit.

 

Hey grandma, dust off your antique and come down and race.

 

Yo Rodriguez I got this new shit you’d like. Don’t worry your septum won’t cave this time I fixed it.

 

The fourth is coming up, you know what that means. I better see you there.

 

Which was as close as a ‘I miss you ‘ that was ever going to come out of Kavinsky’s mouth.

 

Sam was to Kavinsky as Ronan was to Gansey.

 

One could then imagine how she felt when she pushed play on the voicemail of Kavinsky’s house phone and heard an Officer Jones regretfully inform Mrs. Kavinsky that her son was involved in a serious fireworks accident and didn’t make it.

 

Sam had made the necessary phone calls and arrangements for the funeral and the burial. She took the coke away from Mrs. Kavinsky long enough so she could dress her in somewhat respectable clothing, there was very little in her wardrobe that didn’t show off the aftermarket parts, and drove her to the service. She also conveniently managed to organize his affairs so Kavinsky’s father would not be contacted. Which was the best for everyone.

 

Sam then decided to stay a little while in Henrietta. That was when she found out about Declan.

 

Sam became a liar by a breeding of circumstances; Declan had inherited it.

 

So it only made sense that Sam would make a partnership of sorts with Declan. Or at least that was what she going to try to do.

 

She knew enough about Ronan already to be able to track him down. Always at a distance and never in the Impala; she observed him long enough to run across his brother. Declan was interesting to Sam because as much as it looked like he outwardly hated Ronan, it was rather clear that he loved him in a most painful manner. Perhaps it was being an outsider that allowed her to see this or perhaps she knew that look from experience. Maybe it was both.

 

One day she decided to pay a visit to Declan’s dorm room.

 

* * *

 

Declan went to put the key in the lock of his dorm room but found someone had already unlocked it.

 

His thoughts immediately went back to his encounter with the Gray Man. His gun was all the way in the Volvo. He contemplated going back for it, but instead felt around for his switch blade he kept on himself since the incident. He slowly opened the door and had his right hand poised for attack.

 

He found a rather unthreatening looking girl lounging on his bed. She gave him a look like she was expecting him. She took her hands from behind her head and gave a mocking wave. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t mind finding a girl in his bed. This girl was far from his type though. He noticed her timberlands were still on and probably getting dirt all over his sheets.

 

“You look lost. The border is about a thousand miles from here.”

 

Declan looked icy as ever as he snapped the insult at her.

 

Sam was unimpressed.

 

“Like I haven’t heard that one before white boy. You lack originality,” and with a wave of her hand to showcase his room, “in all aspects it seems.”

 

Declan felt the kind of anger usually reserved for Ronan beginning to rise up.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my room?”

 

Declan took on his totalitarian posture. It was like Gansey’s on steroids, his posture was more JFK, Declan was Stalin.

 

“I’m here to talk to you of course.”

 

She put herself upright on the edge of the bed.

 

Declan was still standing in the doorway.

 

“You should probably close the door for this conversation.”

 

Declan pushed the door shut with his right hand, never taking his gaze off Sam.

 

“So what the hell do you want?”

 

“I’d like to propose a business arrangement with you.”

 

Declan’s jaw clenched.

 

“You’re wasting my fucking time, get the hell out of here before I call campus security.”

 

“I know all about your family, Declan. I know Daddy was a prick who let his greed get the best of him, and Ronan, who does exactly the opposite of what you ask, is very close to following in his father’s footsteps. Then there’s baby brother Matthew who is so clueless, he even gave me your room number.”

 

Sam was now sporting a cheshire grin.

 

Mentioning Matthew unnerved Declan, his face broke a little.

 

“Who do you work for? You still haven’t said what you even want.”

 

“I consider myself an independent contractor. A mercenary of sorts. What I want from you is to defer your enrollment at Georgetown and stay in Henrietta. It would be easy for you to do that, with a simple letter explaining the circumstances with your mother, so don’t go giving me excuses. I want you to work for the local House member and feed me information when I require it.”

 

Declan thought for a moment considering what she said. It was true it would be easy for him to defer enrollment for a semester or a year if he had too, he actually had been considering doing just that given the trouble that Ronan seemed to be attracting. He could also keep a better eye on their mother, so this was rather beneficial for him as well.

 

“So what do I get out of you though?”

 

“Protection. Though Ronan will be my priority, I am only one person after all and I assume you are perfectly capable of handling yourself.”

 

“You’re shitting me right? You’re five foot nothing, stop wasting my time.”

 

Declan’s stepped over to his bed to remove the intruder.

 

As Declan made the move to grab her arm, Sam instead grabbed his and pulled him down as she kneed him in the nether regions. She then knocked his legs from under him and pinned him face down on the ground. She held his head down by grabbing a large portion of his hair. Declan began to utilize all the female swear words in his vocabulary.

 

“Don’t underestimate me, boy. As your balls already know, I’m more then qualified. You’re going to accept this proposition, and never speak about it to any of your brothers. You do not know me, I do not know you. Do you understand?”

 

Declan managed to find one more profanity to throw at her. Sam threw his face into the hardwood floor.

 

“I understand alright. Now can you get the fuck off me now?”

 

Sam pulled herself off of Declan and made her way to the door. Declan sat up and tested his nose to see if it was broken or bleeding.

 

Without looking back to him, Sam gave one of her nonchalant waves and said “It was a pleasure meeting you, Declan.”

 

Declan reached around for his phone. He sent a text to Matthew.

 

How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers.

 

His phone lit up and buzzed with Mathew’s response.

 

There’s no such thing as strangers in Henrietta, Declan :)

 

He rested his head against the bed closed his eyes and sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Standoff in the Parking Lot

Even though Ronan had figured out a way to wake his mother, it wasn’t exactly a permanent solution. She still needed to physically be in Cabeswater, otherwise she was lifeless. Matthew was always wanting to take her out and bring her there, but Ronan knew that it was dangerous to keep moving her in case the Barns was being watched. It was also dangerous to leave her at the Barns at the same time, defenseless in sleep.

 

 Declan hadn’t said anything to him either, which was rather surprising, he expected him to storm up to Monmouth and rip him a new one for taking his mother out like that. But Declan never came and he never said anything about it either. He knew Matthew would tell Declan since he could barely contain his excitement at having one of his parents back so it wasn’t like he didn’t know. Declan who took every chance he got to tell Ronan or Gansey how much of a disappointment his brother was, had been rather quiet lately. And yes, while Gansey’s notes and extra cramming sessions with Adam had helped him pass his finals, it wasn’t like there wasn’t a laundry list of things Declan liked to complain about. 

 

The last full conversation he had with Declan was one Sunday after mass a few weeks before school started for the fall. Declan had faced both Matthew and him, but was having trouble holding eye contact with either of him, like he was unsure about what he was about to say. Declan, who was never unsure about anything. He told them both he was taking the year off given the circumstances, what circumstances exactly he never told them, and would remain in Henrietta to supervise them and continue his internship with the local congressman. Ronan had scoffed and rolled his eyes at the word supervise, and Declan shot him a glare and told them rather cryptically that burglaries were on the rise and that they all needed to take precautions. Whatever that was supposed to mean, since all three of them knew by now that Declan’s face had not been messed up by a burglar at all.

 

So with Declan already preoccupied with god knows what, Ronan had relatively free rein to deal with the matter of their mother. He just didn’t know what to do about it yet.

 

“Are you sure this car even has a trap door?” Adam was feeling around and looking for the special latch that beamers had that accessed the oil drain plug.

 

Ronan was right at his shoulder on an adjacent dolly, struggling to see the manual’s diagram laying open next to him.

 

“It should. I don’t know though if this is a dream car or not, if that’s really what you’re asking.”

 

Adam sighed and continued to feel around.

“You should have taken this to the dealer, I don’t really know a lot about high end models, Ronan, it’s not like we get them every day at the garage.”

 

Ronan had given up on the manual and was now holding a flashlight to better assist Adam.

 

“Naw, too much trouble.”

 

“And this isn’t?”

 

“Please, Parrish. Don’t act like this isn’t the best thing you’ll ever be able to get underneath.”

 

“You’re an asshole.” Adam said, but instead of being mad he laughed along with Ronan.

 

“Oh, I think I found it. Hand me that screwdriver.”

 

Ronan dropped the flashlight and reached around for the screwdriver. With some effort Adam managed to pop open the door.

 

Before he could ask Ronan handed him the socket wrench.

 

Adam began to loosen the plug and Ronan quietly watched his hands work. Ronan was close enough to him he could smell the gasoline and oil mix on his skin. Ronan breathed it in. It’s intoxicating.

 

“Quick, get the oil pan dude.”

 

Ronan scooted himself out from under the car and was welcomely sobered by the fresh breeze and the afternoon sun. He grabbed the oil pan and got under the car again.

 

“Thanks. “ Adam took the pan and started to drain the oil, trying not to splash either one of them.

 

“You’ve been pretty quiet lately,” Adam remarked. This was the usual signs of calm before the storm Ronan. Adam didn’t want to push him either, just leave the door open in case he decided he wanted to talk.

 

Ronan watched the oil draininto the pan. He sighed as he shifted himself to lay flat on the dolly. He was staring at the underbelly of the beamer now. Something inside Ronan unwound a little bit at Adam’s comment.

 

“Yea. I mean I’ve just been thinking about what to do about my mom, you know. Having her live in Cabeswater isn’t exactly a permanent solution.”

 

Adam nods even though Ronan can’t see him. He pushes the oil pan from under the car as he thinks.

 

“That is a bit of a problem. I’m wondering if maybe Cabeswater itself knows more about what to do about that.”

 

Ronan leaned his head to look at Adam. He was closing the oil drain and placing it back into the trap door.

 

“I’m thinking we should ask the trees if they know. It’s worth a shot right?”

 

Adam was now facing Ronan. Ronan could feel his heart rate quickening. They are too close.

 

“Do you guys remember when Blue said she was coming by today?”

 

Ronan is snapped out of his haze by Gansey’s shouting from the door entrance to Monmouth. He quickly wheels himself out from the car and sits up. Adam is slower to follow and he’s the one to answer Gansey as he wipes his hands clean.

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

Blue was still a sore topic for Adam, even though he tried to hide it. His furrowed brows gave away his real feelings.

 

“She’ll get here when she gets here. Hey, have you seen Noah?”

 

Ronan was looking around the parking lot for a trace of the disembodied boy. He was originally there when he and Adam had started working on the BMW.

 

“He fizzled out a little while ago while I was going through some papers.”

 

“Figures.”

 

There was the roar of an engine coming up to Monmouth. Gansey’s face looked mildly annoyed. It wasn’t Declan, since his Volvo almost ran silent. Adam and Ronan shared a look before getting up to look at who was in the car.

 

Adam saw a vintage Chevy Impala pull into the parking lot. He recognized Blue in the passenger seat but he didn’t recognize the girl sitting next to her with sunglasses on. Adam took a moment to admire the car, it was in beautiful shape. Even the older cars he’d seen come through the garage needed some major restoration. It was like it was fresh off the lot.

 

Blue was smiling as she got out of the car. It seemed like the two girls had been sharing a joke.  He tried not to focus on Blue, and instead tried to place the other girl. He had never seen her before, which was unusual given how small Henrietta was. She had to go to school with Blue since there was no other private schools in the area besides Alignoby and she didn’t exactly look like private school material. She had a white t similar to the one he had on, blue jeans that were rather tattered at the knees and other random spots and a pair of timberlands.  Adam noticed that she carried herself in the same way Gansey did; it was the confidence of knowing exactly who you are. Gansey’s was propped up by his heritage and money, but this girl had some of Ronan’s ballsy attitude thrown in. She was the exact opposite of Blue and that made her incredibly attractive to Adam for the moment.

 

From the look he had upon her arrival it was clear Gansey didn't like Sam; she smelled of cigarettes, gasoline and trouble.  She was everything a proper girl shouldn't be; brash, cocky and there was an undercurrent of masculinity that left a bad taste in his mouth. Not that he was jumping to conclusions based on first impressions or anything like that. Or at least that what he told himself. He still couldn’t explain the effect she had on Ronan’s behavior and he had no idea why Blue thought it necessary to bring her to Monmouth, but he was willing to be polite while he waited for an explanation.

 

Ronan, though was already on the defensive.

 

“I see you brought back ghetto fabulous.”

 

Blue frowned and tried to ignore Ronan’s comment.

 

Sam pushed up her aviators to meet her messy bun on the top of her head as Blue reintroduced her.

 

“I don’t think you’ve met Adam yet.” Blue motioned over to the most curious boy in the group. Sam warmly smiled at him as she held out her hand to him. For a moment, Adam wasn’t quite sure what to do with it, then he realized she meant to shake his hand. He could feel callouses on her hand that were similar to his own.  This wasn’t a girl from money.

 

“Pleasure, I’m sure.” She had no hint of the accent that he and Blue had. She wasn’t from around here either.

 

Ronan had his arms crossed.

 

“Why the hell is she here?”

 

Blue sighed. So this was how it was going to be.

 

“I think Sam has some information that would be helpful to us.”

 

She looked to Sam to explain.

 

“Yes, and I’m willing to share if someone would be so kind as to diffuse Lynch please.”

 

Adam was still lost. It was obvious both Ronan and Gansey had encountered this girl before, but they never mentioned it to him.

 

“I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” Adam gently interrupted.

 

“ Oh I’m sorry, I see Lynch and Abercrombie have neglected to tell you about our lovely introductions yesterday. My name’s Sam Rodriguez, I’m an old friend of Kavinsky’s.”

 

Adam’s demeanor immediately shifted. The distrust in the air was palpable. Sam attempted to diffuse the situation.

 

“Regardless of what you thought about Kavinsky, there are some thing you should know going forward that would help you.”

 

“And why exactly should we accept your help? What are you looking for in return?”

 

Gansey was struggling to hold together his efforts in hiding his obvious distaste of Sam. Blue noticed that unconsciously the three of them had stepped closer to each other.

 

“I’m not asking you to trust me. I’m looking for information, and hanging around you guys is like standing next to a bull’s eye. I find out who killed my mother and you get information. It’s mutually advantageous, we both get what we want.”

 

“We already know about the Gray Man. We aren’t looking to involve anyone else in our search.”

 

Adam was the most distrustful of all, he who was borderline paranoid of everyone who found out about Glendower, wasn’t going to let in someone new this late in the game regardless of their intentions. There was no way he was going to let someone sneak in and take his chance at Glendower away.

 

 “I’m not talking about the Gray Man, or even his demonic brother. Did it ever occur to you three that this would be bigger then you? Bigger then Henrietta? Besides them there’s at least two other groups looking for Glendower, that I know of. There could be more. One of these groups killed my mother in Cuba. Another tried to kill Kavinsky back in Jersey. The Gray Man, while a perfectly competent hit man, is like a house cat compared to the rest. I’m sure you’ve yet to have the pleasure of meeting his brother, otherwise you wouldn’t be taking this so lightly.”

 

All three boys exchanges glances. It was true, dealing with the Gray Man was manageable because he was singular. Even they remembered the fear on his face when he mentioned his brother.

 

“So how are you tied to this? Are you even sure your mother’s death was related to Kavinsky?”

 

Sam didn’t immediately respond to Ronan’s question but instead started to light up a cigarette.

 

“That’s not how this works. You get more information when you’ve agreed to work with me. I’ll let you boys sleep on it. Blue knows where to find me.”

 

She threw a wink at Blue as she went back to her car to pull Blue’s bike out of the trunk.

 

Blue followed Sam to the back of her car, which was thankfully out of earshot of the boys.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just hard for them to trust anyone with everything that’s been happening lately.”

 

“It’s alright, I have a feeling they’ll come around. All that matters is you trust me right, Blue?”

 

Sam was smiling so warmly and sincerely at her Blue had no choice but to rely more enthusiastically then she had planned.

 

“Of course! I’ll talk to them too. I know you’re only trying to help.”

 

Sam closed her trunk and ruffled the spikes of Blue’s hair. Blue closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a warmth spread over her that she attributed to the afternoon sun. It was a nice change from the chill of Noah’s touch.

 

She waved goodbye as Sam pulled out of the parking lot. She was going to have the rest of her afternoon cut out for her, warming the boys up to the idea of Sam.

 

 


	8. A Compromise

Sam felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She maneuvered around to pry it from her back pocket while at the same time trying to manage the stick shift of the Impala. She looked at the text message.

 

I’m at the Plaza.

 

Sam smiled. “Ah, my favorite Lynch brother,” she said to herself as she pulled into a driveway to turn around and head back into the direction of town.

 

Sam could see Declan’s silver Volvo gleaming in the sun as she pulled into the parking lot of the plaza. This strip of shops was further up on Main Street and catered to a more well to do clientele. It was boutique shops that housed a lot of French and Italian sounding designers and brands. This plaza was specifically created with Aglionby students and their families in mind.

 

Sam pulled into a spot and punched a reply into her phone.

 

Aquí

 

She looked into her rearview mirror and saw the top of a dark head walk out of one of the shops into the parking lot, when Declan looked up he was clearly annoyed. Sam smiled, and thought he must have gotten her text.

 

She waited as Declan walked up to the Impala and opened the passenger door and slid himself inside. That was Sam’s cue to dull the sound of the engine.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t know Spanish? I’m going to just stop responding to you.”

 

He ran his free hand through his hair in exasperation and put his phone on his lap.

 

“You need a little cultural enlightenment. You want to get into politics don’t you? Hispanics are the fastest growing demographic, consider this me doing you a favor.”

 

“I’ll pass, your favors come with more strings attached then congressional ones.”

 

Declan turned his head back towards the shop.

 

“I’ve got five minutes, then I have to get back in there before Ashley figures out I’m no longer listening to her rant about vegan leather.”

 

Even though Sam was still wearing her sunglasses Declan could still tell she was making an over exaggerated eye roll at the phrase ‘vegan leather’.

 

Sam leaned back into her seat and spread her arms out to rest on the steering wheel.

 

“Something isn’t right about that girl. You are not nearly as sly as you think you are,” She said as she raised her eyebrows patronizingly and looked over the rims of her glasses, “There has to be another reason why she’s hung around this long through your foray into all the bottle blondes in Henrietta.”

 

“I think you’re giving Ashely more credit than she deserves.”

 

“And you don’t give her enough.”

 

Sam was looking at the boutique window again in her mirror and could see Ashely trying to hide her obvious interest in the Impala by looking through a clothing rack against the window.

 

“Next time, don’t bring her. At best, she’ll think I’m another one of your side pieces,” Declan began to snicker at that remark till Sam punched his arm, “worst case, she’s up to something else.”

 

“Whatever. Back to the reason I texted you. I can’t find anything about who wrote that piece of legislation you wanted. All I could find out about it was that it never passed, but was re written and introduced a few years later in another refugee act.”

 

 

“It should be public record.”

 

“I know, but for whatever reason I can’t get the information on the author of the original bill. Why do you care so much about Cuban travel laws?”

 

“Try harder. Ask around, because someone has to know, it was only a few years ago. There has to be someone in office who knows who wrote that bill.”

 

Declan looked at Sam to offer more information, but she was just looking at the rear view mirror again.

 

“You better get back.”

 

“A little gratitude would be nice,” spat Declan as he pulled himself out from the car. He smoothed his navy V-neck sweater and brushed his dark hair back into place. Dealing with Sam always ruffled him a bit. Sam waited till she saw Ashley hanging on Declan’s arm at the cash register paying for her clothes before she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

____________

 

“Did you find a dress for the fundraiser?” Declan asked Ashley as he pulled out a black edition of a credit card.

 

“Of course, it matches that tie I bought you.” Ashley flashed a saccharine sweet smile at him.

 

Declan turned his back to both pay and get a better look at the cleavage that the cashier had. This is why he didn’t notice when Ashely peered out the window to get a better look at the license plate on the black Impala that drove out from the plaza.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Sam had drove off, Blue was left with the rather difficult task of trying to get all three boys on board with the idea of letting Sam infiltrate their group. She wondered if it was this hard for Adam to get her in.

 

The three boys were still standing shoulder to shoulder with Blue facing the three of them. It was like she was on an opposing side, rather than apart of them. Adam and Ronan both had oil and grease smeared on their face a clothes, on Ronan this looked more like war paint, on Adam it just made him seem dirty. Gansey, however, stood in stark contrast to the other two and was both clean and standing perfectly polished.

 

“I’m not saying you guys have to trust her. All I’m saying is that it would be foolish to simply write her off just because she was friends with Kavinsky. She has ties to Glendower whether we befriend her or not so why not utilize the information she knows?”

 

Blue was proud of herself for making the most of her sensible side.

 

Gansey looked to Adam and Adam looked hard at Blue for a moment. It was an unsettling stare that made her want to get herself out from it. It was like Adam was trying to see what her true intentions were.

 

Blue wasn’t hiding anything though, and it hurt when she realized Adam probably thought otherwise.

 

“She can suck my dick for all I care, I’ve got to go feed Chainsaw.”

 

Gansey made an exasperated face at the comment.

 

“Somehow I don’t think she’s going to be jumping at that offer.”

 

Ronan lifted a single finger in the air as he walked back to the front door of Monmouth.

 

“Do you trust her Jane?”

 

Gansey was thumbing his bottom lip. He was clearly still mulling over the idea of Sam.

 

“Yes. I think she’s genuine.”

 

“Then that’s all I need. Adam?”

 

Both he and Blue were looking at him.

 

Adam thought of all the work that they had done to get to this point. All that he had sacrificed. His parents. His home. This was beyond wanting to find Glendower. He needed to find him now more than ever. He wasn’t going to let someone else sneak in and steal him from him. Gansey could afford to trust other people, it wasn’t a luxury that Adam had.

 

“We don’t show her Cabeswater. She can only be involved on a need to know basis. We take as much information as we can from her and that’s it.”

 

Gansey took this as approval and smiled as his tried to brush off some grease from Adam, but thought better of it halfway through. Blue frowned though when she followed both boys back into the factory. She felt that his comment was mostly directed at her. Blue was not to tell Sam these important details. Adam didn’t trust her. Blue sighed as she followed the boys back into Monmouth.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The Gray Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reuploaded the chapters (I added content and did some editing) and combined 2 and 3 which is why it's now the same number of chapters before, but still longer word count wise.

“I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.”

—           Christopher Poindexter

 

The Gray Man had recently moved again for the third time since Maura’s disappearance. He had managed to procure a small ranch style house on the outskirts of town. It was close enough to Henrietta so he could head back quickly if anyone got news of Maura, and more conveniently located in isolation as to stay relatively undetected. He knew he had to keep moving, it was the safest option he had ever had against his brother, and he wouldn’t be able to keep this residence for long.

 

Calla had offered a room at Fox Way for him, but they both knew that it really wasn’t the best idea. He was a marked man, by both his brother and his former employer.  He was always on the run, this was no different than before.

 

Yet at the same time it was different. He had something he wanted to stay for. Someone very specific. Her sudden disappearance took some time to crack his armor. At first it was easy, he had a task to complete and he immersed himself in it. The task itself was simple, find Maura Sargent. The execution of said task was another matter.

 

The friend of the Lynch boy had given him some information pertaining to Cabeswater, but he could tell that Adam, the much more cautious and wary of the three, had made sure that information was rather limited. He was left to do his own research for the most part. His background helped somewhat, at least he knew the proper way to research obscure information. What he did find, wasn’t all that helpful. There was a lot of folklore surrounding Glendower and a lot of it contradicted itself, which made sifting through the information rather painstaking. He would amass information on a specific theory only to have cross references prove it to be false.

 

It was during these times that Maura got to him. It hit him sitting up at three thirty in the morning struggling to read old texts, when he felt the emptiness next to him in his bed and sometimes when it got really bad he swore he could smell her still on the shirt he wore out to dinner with her. He could fell the emptiness all around him and it took everything to keep from drowning in it. He had to keep moving to stay afloat, he had to keep moving to survive.

 

The Gray Man was doing just that in a pile of old texts he had shipped from the university he used to work at, until he had to pause to find the source of vibrating coming from beneath a stack of books in the corner of his living room. He uncovered his phone.

 

We need to talk. Does tomorrow afternoon suite you?

 

It was that boy Gansey, who managed to always sound twenty years older than he actually was. He knew this was less of a question and more of a mere formality, they were going to come over whether he said yes or not.

 

It suits me just fine.

 

* * *

 

After Ronan fed Chainsaw, it was unanimously decided that the proceeding in the parking lot needed to be discussed further and it had to be over pizza. That is how they all ended up at Nino’s, after being crammed into the Camaro for the umpteenth time.

 

There was one person missing. Blue had lingered behind as they all filled out of the upstairs main room. She looked around the expansive space and saw nothing. With Cabeswater back to normal, there was no good explanation for Noah to have disappeared for so long.

 

“Where are you Noah?” she whispered, _where do you go when you’re gone_. But Noah didn’t respond and she locked and closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

 Two large pizzas and several cups of sweet tea later, the subject of Sam was brought up again by Gansey.

 

“So Jane, how much information relating to Glendower can we assume Sam has?”

 

Blue didn’t turn to look at Gansey sitting next to her in the booth, but looked at her empty plate like it held the answer.

 

“To be honest, I don’t really know. She knows about Ronan and Kavinsky’s talents, and she knows that people want them for some purpose, but beyond that she hasn’t really elaborated further on any specifics.”

 

Ronan sat directly across from Blue on the opposite side of the booth and was absent mindingly picking at his phantom bracelets, which he no longer had.

 

“Dude, whatever happened to your bands?” Adam had noticed that Ronan was fiddling with a bare wrist.

 

“It’s a long story.” Ronan shifted uncomfortably at Adam’s question and sank further into the corner of the booth. 

 

Adam had been trying to avoid looking or talking to Blue directly which was incredibly difficult given the amount of time she kept spending with them. Every time he did though a dull ache resonated within his chest.

 

“We have to find out exactly what she knows, without giving her any new information, which is going to be rather difficult. I think she does know enough at least the basics about Glendower if she’s connecting her mother’s death with Kavinsky and the Gray Man.”

 

Gansey was mulling over Adam’s words as he thumbed his lower lip.

 

“I think your right. At the very least she must know there is something valuable about finding him.  Though even if all that’s true, she is still an enigma. What exactly was the situation that killed her mother? Where is her father? I don’t exactly see how she could have fled Cuba all on her own without some assistance.”

 

“You’re right. It would still require some heavy paperwork not to mention take some time before she could get a visa to come over here, even claiming asylum wouldn’t be easy.”

 

Ronan was becoming increasing agitated in the corner as he realized he no longer had his bands or any scars to pick at.

 

“Can we change the subject, not everyone took immigration law.”

 

“Oh is this getting too cerebral for you, Ronan?”

 

Blue had been patiently waiting to make her strike back at Ronan for back from the other day when he made a comment about how her dress was a visual assault to his eyes.

 

Ronan sat up and leaned over the table in her direction.

 

“Like you know anything either, public school.”

 

Adam shook his head and smirked.

 

“With your grades, Ronan you’re one to talk, you’re always a C away from Calhoun High.”

 

Ronan rolled his eyes and let out a pointed, “Hardy Har, Parrish,” crossed his arms and sunk back in his seat.

 

Blue let a small smile slip onto her face as she looked over to Adam. Any other time, he would have looked across and smiled back but instead he kept his face on Gansey.

 

“Do you have any ideas about what to do about her?”

 

Gansey sat silently for  a moment, he had his elbows on the table and his chin resting on both his clasped hands. Blue could hear her heart pounding as she noticed his jaw muscle clench and remembered a time not so long ago when it was resting on her face.

 

“ I know you guys might not like it, but I think he’s our best option.” Gansey  said rather cautiously.

 

Ronan kicked the leg of the table.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, man.”

 

“I have to agree with Ronan on this one, why should we involve him anymore then he already is? “

 

Adam was beginning to look as irritated as Ronan at Gansey’s suggestion, and then suddenly his face broke into understanding.

 

“Because he would know if she was lying. Meaning, if Sam was actually another person looking for Glendower chances are he would have run across her before.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Gansey was pleased at both himself and Adam’s apparent mind reading abilities and put out his fist for Adam to bump.

 

“I’ll let him know he should be expecting us to call on him."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Breakdowns on the Shoulder

Even though Ronan always took the front seat when Gasney was driving, lately he would push Adam aside as he pulled up the front seat to crawl into the back with Blue. Gansey never seemed to notice this change, or if he did, he never made it look like he did. The first time Ronan did it, Adam mumbled something under his breath, while letting a look of gratitude mixed with shame fall on his face and slid into the front seat next to Gansey. This had been happening ever since Blue and Adam broke up. It still happened even now after Ronan and Blue had their little tiff in Nino’s. If the situation had been different, Blue would have most certainly spoke about how ridiculous it was to be walking over eggshells because they were all adults here after all, and that her and Adam were getting along just fine. 

 

But this wasn’t any other situation. Blue was already entangled with Gansey and Adam was still obviously bothered by the breakup so Blue was willing to keep her mouth shut and indulge in his awkward avoidance of her. 

 

She caught herself sometimes staring at Gansey in little moments like this, while he was driving the Pig, the way his mouth curled up into a smile while he talked to Adam. The way his forearm flexed as he gripped the clutch to switch gears. It was happening more and more and she was incredibly afraid it was painfully obvious she was falling in love with him. 

 

She looked over to Ronan to see if he had been paying attention, and to her relief he was still irritated by the plan to visit the Gray Man and had his arms crossed looking out the window. Adam was engrossed in his conversation with Gansey, going over the specifics for the trip out to the Gray Man’s shack in the middle of the woods. 

 

“Jane? Are you still with us?”

 

Blue was knocked from her daydreaming back into the conversation.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“What do you think we should tell Sam about going over there? You are the one who knows her the best after all.”

 

Blue looked back out the window at the streets light beginning to turn on at the first signs of dusk. 

 

“Well I don’t want to lie to her, and I think we should be as upfront with her as possible. She already knows about the Gray Man, I’m not entirely sure this whole scheme is a good idea.”

 

Gansey clutched the steering wheel a little harder and frowned. 

 

“It’s not a scheme, Jane. But we have to protect ourselves, we won’t lie to her but I think we should be as vague as possible about this. The element of surprise is going to be crucial if she isn’t as she says she is.”

 

“Have either one of you geniuses thought about what happens if she is a farce? What the hell is she going to do if we uncover her?”

 

Ronan was now taking up as much space as he could possibly muster sprawling himself out just short of Blue’s seat. His eyes were closed as he added his commentary.

 

“Well, given there will be the three of us in addition to the Gray Man, I don’t she’ll be able to do much. Even if she happens to have a gun, four guys is a lot to overtake.”

 

Between Adam ignoring her for the past few weeks and his most recent comment, Blue snapped.

 

“And I can’t do anything? I don’t count for anything? News flash, Adam Parrish, I am fully capable of holding my own. You can’t just keep pretending I don’t exist.”

 

So it was out there now. The elephant in the room that no one had mentioned since their breakup. Gansey only felt comfortable gracefully sidestepping the conversation topic because of his attraction to Blue. Adam didn’t want to talk about it because it was just another person to add to the list of people who couldn’t love him. Ronan never mentioned it because he noticed he was less angry in general after they did breakup and didn’t want to explore the reasons why. Only Noah would make veiled commentary like, “I guess you don’t have to be a ghost for people not to notice you.”

 

Everything became silent for a moment, which shouldn’t have happened, then the Pig sputtered and jerked till the engine finally died and Gansey coasted the car to the shoulder of the road. 

 

“Apparently the Pig doesn’t like feminist rants.”

 

Ronan had finally opened his eyes but was still making no moves to get up.

 

Blue shot him a look and she would have made a comeback but she realized Ronan wasn’t who she was angry with. She decided to lean back and replicate Ronan’s position. Her head eased into the well worn leather and she was engulfed in its warm and musky smell. The car was so much Gansey’s that she didn’t know whether he smelt like the Pig or the Pig began to smell like him. 

 

Gansey looked suddenly very tired as he looked across to Adam for help. 

 

“You just got the Pig inspected right?”

 

Adam furrowed his brow trying to think of possible reasons for the car to stall out. 

 

“Yea, just last week.”

 

Gansey tried to start the car again, but this time the engine didn't even turn over. 

 

“We just changed your spark plugs, maybe it’s the fuel pump?”

 

Adam ran a hand through his already messy hair.

 

“The dash lights are rather dim, don’t you think? Do you think it could be the battery? ”

 

Gansey put the ignition on accessories and tried the headlights. There was no stream of light coming from the front of the car.  
“Perfect.” Gansey said as he heaved himself out from the car after he reached down to pop the hood. 

 

Adam followed him outside. 

 

They were still not far from the Main Street, and it was still relatively early enough that there was still quite a number or cars that whizzed by, and some notably slowedy down to honk their horn and whistle or hoot and holler at both Gansey and Adam standing under the hood of the Pig. They were most likely from the public school. It was obvious even in the early darkness that this was the car of Aglionby boys. Or maybe they could see his Aglionby uniform that he was still wearing. Gansey clenched his jaw, sometimes he really hated how much he could stand out. 

 

“I can’t see a damn thing.”

 

Adam was squinting and trying fruitlessly to see anything within the scope of the light from Gansey’s cell phone. 

 

“You’re right this is ridiculous.” Gansey sighed as he still clutched the top of the hood with both hands and let his head hang. 

 

“You should probably try and call a tow, it’s only getting darker.”

 

“You’re right. Blue also has to be home soon.”

 

Adam was still holding his phone. He turned his face away from Gansey out towards the field away from the road. He was clutching the edge of the car with clenched fists.

 

Gansey had been initially relieved that the Pig had distracted him and Adam from Blue’s remarks, but now it was snowballing into an even bigger problem. He had Blue still upset in the car and Adam still avoiding the topic out here with him. He decided to try and go out ahead and strike the beast head on.

 

“Listen, I get it Adam, it has to be hard for you to have her still hanging out as much as she still is with us. But it’s Blue, she’s a part of our group now, you have to at least try, dude. Please.”

 

Gasney held his breath for a moment. He wasn’t sure if his words had hit their mark in the intended way he hoped. 

 

Adam sighed deeply like he was trying to expel all of the air from his lungs. He pushed himself from the edge of the Pig’s front. He turned his back completely to Gansey and stared out into the expanse trees, grass and stars. The sky was an explosion of dark blues and purples and closer to the horizon, the sun was but a memory, just a faint blood orange glow. It was so tragically beautiful, Adam thought to himself, the way the sun bowed its head to the night. Suddenly everything seemed so overwhelming, the smell of the grass, the weight of Blue’s words, Gansey’s pleading with him. He was trying so hard to keep it all together. Why is this still happening?

 

There was a long horn blast that made both Gansey and Adam forget their conversation and look to find the source. A car sprayed gravel and dirt in their direction as it pulled onto the shoulder several yards ahead of the Pig and AC/DC was playing very loudly over the sound of the engine. Adam noticed it looked a lot like the car that they had seen earlier that day. 

 

The same girl that was with Blue before pulled herself from the car and shut the door. He could hear the Pig’s door open again and both Ronan and Blue walked came around the side of the car. 

 

“How lucky for the three amigos I was in area,” Sam smirked at Ronan and then turned to Blue and waved as she said, “always a pleasure running into you, Blue.” 

 

“Unless you can tow us, why don’t you fuck off.”

 

“Good luck with that. You’re going to be stuck here awhile then, I’m sure you noticed there’s almost no cell reception over here.” 

 

Adam flipped open Gansey’s phone…one bar was struggling to stay on screen. So it looked like calling a tow or even getting a hold of Declan was a pipe dream at this point. 

 

Adam’s eyes narrowed as Sam continued to come towards them. Her engine was off but her lights were all still on. The tail lights casted an other worldly red glow on her face. It was hard to tell if she was coming over to help them or devour them. 

 

“How lucky for us then that you happened to come across us.” Gansey said evenly. 

 

Sam ignored Gansey and continued to make her way over to Blue, she ruffled her hair and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Blue, you mind going into my trunk and getting out the metal box I have in there? Looks like for all their education these dumb asses don’t have a flashlight between them.”

 

Blue’s anger from before completely dissipated as Sam’s touched lingered, she took the key from Sam and walked over to the trunk. 

 

Sam looked over to Adam first since he was closest still to the hood of the Pig and probably because out of the three boys looked the most likely to know what was going on with the car. He wasn’t in uniform anymore, unlike Gansey, he had on jeans and a generic t shirt on, but there was still grease and oil marks on his jeans from earlier. Ronan was still in his uniform khakis but was wearing a white wife beater. Sam asked him what had happened with the car as Blue hobbled back over with a gunmetal silver box and plopped it on the ground with muffled clanging of whatever was in it jostling about. Blue opened the box and handed Sam the flashlight. 

 

“It stalled out about five minutes after we left Nino’s. I already checked for the usual causes.”

 

Adam was getting annoyed being treated like he knew nothing when it was in all likelihood he knew more then everyone there put together about the Pig. 

 

Sam continued to look over the inner parts of the Pig with the flashlight, regardless of Adam’s statement. 

 

“I’m not trying to insult your intelligence. It’s Adam, right? I’m assuming it’s your battery since you guys don’t have your hazards on and while it’s unlikely someone will hit you, it’s safer if I just try and get you guys going again since it’s already pretty dark out.”

 

Adam realized she was right. Crazier things have happened to them on the side of the road, having the Pig hit by another car that didn’t see them on the shoulder would be rather ordinary. 

 

“It’s hard to see right now, but I think it might be your alternator. I can give you guys a jump to get you guys back to whether you’re headed, but I’d get that checked out asap.”

 

All Adam could think to say was, “It’s not my car.”

 

Sam smiled at him. “I was hoping it wasn’t. This car belongs to someone incredibly obnoxious and who also neglects to take care of their things.”

 

“Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Gansey shot back annoyed when he realized he was being referred to. 

 

Sam once again pretended like Gansey didn’t exist and continued to talk to Adam.

 

“I’m going to pull my car over, you want to set up the jumper cables and I’ll give you guys enough juice to head home.”

 

Adam nodded and prepped the Pig for the cables. Blue moved the steel box out of the way, and Gansey was left to stand off to the side rather awkwardly with nothing to do. Ronan was already getting restless kicking dirt and gravel with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I’ve gotta feed Chainsaw soon.” 

 

“Conveniently, it looks like we’ll be home soon.”

 

Gansey was eyeing Sam pulling around up to the front of the Pig with an air of suspicion. 

 

“If she’s that tight with Kavinsky, you have no idea what kind of can of worms you’re about to be opening up hanging around her.”

 

“What kind of can of worms is that exactly?” Gansey turned to Ronan and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Ronan still looked at the ground as he kicked the gravel round and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Take it however you want, man.”

 

Gasney had a vague idea of what Ronan and Kavinsky did on various weeknights. The other implications of their friendship he decidedly glossed over in his memory, specifically the one of Ronan’s nether regions toting a flag presumably put there by the Bulgarian. How much was Sam like Kavinsky, were they two heads of the same beast? That was what really worried Gasney, having someone around who didn’t care about anyone or anything, just was looking to get off on every sensory experience. Kavinsky was not someone he could ever reason with, he was what Gansey would never let Ronan become. In Gansey’s opinion, people who couldn’t see reason were the most dangerous of all, at least even the Gray Man could be brought over with the power of an argument. Kavinsky just wanted to see things burned and destroyed. Sam could very well be the same way, and with her hanging out with Blue so much he had to make sure she was at least genuine on her remarks about not wanting to find Glendower. 

 

“Hey princess, the peasants are done fixing your car.” 

 

Sam was waving at Gansey since it was incredibly hard to hear over the sound of both of the car’s engines. But really it had more to do with the fact that he didn’t want to dignify such a remark with a response. 

 

Adam got out of the front seat to let Gasney get in.

 

“Thanks, Adam. I appreciate it, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

 

Sam was still talking to Blue as she was putting her jumper cables back into her trunk. 

 

Sam got into her car and reversed in order to allow Gasney to pull forward back onto the road.

 

Gasney pulled up his seat and let Blue climb through to the back. 

 

“Sam’s going to follow us back to Monmouth in case we have any other problems.”

 

“Of course she is.” 

 

Ronan mumbled from his corner of the backseat. Gasney didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t far from what he was thinking.

 

“She just helped us from being stranded on the side of the road for God knows how long. Unless you wanted to wait up for Declan to come along?”

 

“Come on you two, please. It’s been a long day for everyone.”

 

Gansey was trying to cut the edge of irritation from his voice. Everything that happened today was wearing them all thin. He looked at his phone and it was already almost nine. He was pretty sure Blue was supposed to be home about a half hour ago. It was just another thing to add onto today, Calla reaming him out when she next saw him. Since Maura disappeared Blue had a curfew of sorts of varying degrees of enforcement depending on where Calla and Persephone were in their search for Maura. He hopped they were too engrossed in research to notice. Though with his luck today, they’d be constructing of voodoo doll in his likeness after tonight.

 

After a relatively silent ride back to Monmouth, which was hard to tell if it was from exhaustion or from the unresolved argument from before, Ronan immediately began to rush Adam out of his   
seat.

 

“ Move it or lose it Parrish, I’ve gotta feed Chainsaw before she starts thinking Gasney’s model town is dinner.” 

 

He beelined it for the door to the building and waved to the Pig as an afterthought, which Blue assumed must have been his goodbye to her. This left Adam standing rather awkwardly outside the car while Gansey and Blue sitting were sitting in the Pig. Adam looked toward the door of Monmouth torn about whether to leave or stay, but luckily the Impala pulled up and saved him from having to choose. 

 

Gansey helped Blue climb out from the back seat and Sam pulled up beside the Pig. 

 

“You got your bike, Blue? Just throw it into the trunk and I’ll take you home.” 

 

Gansey felt a pang of pain in his gut. He was planning on driving Blue home tonight and talking to her about Adam. 

 

Blue must have assumed the same thing, since she looked sheepishly back to Gansey and said, “I just figured it’d be easier than taking a chance with the Pig again tonight.”

 

Gansey managed to plaster a smile on his face through his exhaustion and frustration. With a wave of his hand he showed it was fine and said good bye to Blue. 

 

Before leaving Blue made a point to look Adam straight in the eyes and said good night to him as well. Adam quickly turned away and had his face turn red. 

 

Sam waved goodbye to Gansey and Adam, though she used her middle finger to bid farewell to the former. 

 

Sam lowered the classic rock coming from the stereo and looked over to Blue for directions. Blue closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

 

“Calla is going to kill me.”


	11. A Perfect Plan In Theory

I am a wild animal. I spit blood and unpleasant words and I am ready to break bones and tear apart throats. Do not cross me. ”

—    Hannah Reid

 

 

Being forcefully removed from the scrying process was not unsimilar to missing several steps while you were going down the stairs. Thinking you were stepping onto solid ground, only to find instead that you were falling and hitting every step on your way down; it was a painful and disorienting process that left you unaware of your location and the time when you exited.

 

Persephone had been sitting on the other side of the attic as she commonly did when her and Calla would do their scrying in hopes of getting more information about Maura’s location and the status of her well-being. Calla typically would scry and Persephone would observe and take notes on her behavior and what she said. Most importantly though they all agreed that no one under any circumstances anyone was to do any scrying without supervision in case things went wrong.

 

They had been less than successful as of late due to the fact that by whatever means that Maura had found to access Cabeswater, or wherever she was exactly underground, had disappeared. No one dared to mention the other possibility, which was someone could be preventing their access. So Persephone had a rather uneventful job that had morphed into her sitting Indian style in a corner of the room reading up on research her doctorate thesis. This meant it took a moment for her to realize that Calla had been thrown from scrying but looked up when she heard several bowls and mirrors  being knocked over.  

 

“Did you find something?”

 

Calla sat back up in her original position after rubbing her temples. She had been knocked backwards due to the force of the removal.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“So then why were you kicked out?”

 

Persephone stepped carefully over the water and broken glass to get across the room to help Calla stand up.

 

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t anything to do with where I was, it was something out here. It felt like all the energy just vanished, like I was entering into a vacuum.”

 

As Calla managed to stand up, they both heard the sound of the screen door whining open and then slamming shut.

 

“I’m home, sorry I’m late again. This time it wasn’t pretty boy’s fault, technically, anyway.”

 

Blue was yelling up to them at the base of the stairwell. Calla looked to Persephone and shared a meaningful look. _You know what this means, right?_

Calla thundered down the stairs. Blue was getting prepared to start deflecting about being late, but Calla’s urgency made Blue drop the matter altogether.

 

“Who was just with you?”

 

Calla threw open the door and was able to get a look at red taillights glowing down the street in the darkness. There was no way to tell if it was the cause or not from this distance. To be able to not only overcome Blue’s energy, but completely devour it and all the surrounding energy was something very powerful, and likely very dangerous.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Blue was getting nervous at seeing Calla so obviously flustered. She looked up to see Persephone come gently padding down the stairs.

 

“Calla was thrown from scrying just before you came in.”

 

“But that’s not possible unless you want it to happen, right?”

 

“There are only two reasons why that would happen; not maintaining control can cause some spirits to throw you out. The second is if the person scrying doesn’t have enough psychic energy to maintain the connection. So Blue, who was just with you?”

 

Persephone and Calla were both looking at her now. She rather wished they were interrogating her about being late for curfew instead.

 

“One of my friends from school drove me home. She drove me home from Monmouth since it was late.”

 

Blue was beginning to feel very guilty, like she had done something wrong by allowing Sam to drive her home. She had forgotten that she had yet to make any mention of Sam since she met her. If Calla was asking about Sam, it meant she thought she was related to why she was thrown from scrying. Blue knew that it shouldn’t have happened especially if it coincided with her arrival home. If anything, Blue should have made things easier for Calla.  At the same time, how could it be possibly linked to Sam? The only thing she knew that drew energy from people were ghosts, Noah specifically, and even he was unable to exist inside of Fox Way. 

 

“How long have you known her?” Calla raised one of her eyebrows because she was suspicious, since she knew Blue rarely hung out with anyone from school unless she was forced and the ones that she did associate now were of the male variety.

 

“She just moved here, so only about a week or so.”

 

Persephone glided past both Blue and Calla and made her way into the kitchen as she said, “I think she should make an appointment for a reading.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Impala roared down the dirt road that Sam just turned onto from the last paved road that was on the outskirts of Henrietta. It was incredibly hard to see; Sam had passed it twice already without seeing the small mailbox that was the only indicator of there being anything beyond the edge of the pavement.

 

Sam cursed as the car bumped and jolted down the dirt road. The Impala barely fit the width of the path that had been created one could only assume was quite a long time ago. On both sides of the path, there was wild flowers and plants fighting to reclaim the dirt road and they brushed along the car which caused Sam to drop even more colorful phrases this time in Spanish. There was little chance her paint job was going to make it out of this adventure without a few scratches.

 

Blue had invited her out here to come meet up with her and the boys in order to pick up some research that had been looked up for them. She had conveniently left out who exactly it was she was visiting, but Sam suspected that one of the boys, most likely the one that looked like he fell out of a J.Crew catalogue, had deterred her from being too specific and she did not want to put Blue in a precarious position. Besides the fact it was better for Sam to be underestimated, she preferred it that way so she could have the upper hand. In all likelihood she was walking right into a trap, a trap set up by rather over dramatic high school boys, but a trap none the less. She would be ready, she had her switchblade tucked in her sports bra and a gun in the trunk if it really came to that. Sam despised firearms and tried to avoid using them at all costs, they were in her opinion, the most cowardly of weapons. Anyone could shoot a gun and pray to hit their target, but she preferred the intimacy that stabbing someone required, how you had to invade every aspect of a person to get the job done. It was far more respectable.

 

From all the bouncing that her car was doing she almost didn’t notice her phone vibrating. She fumbled in the console to see who it was. Restricted call. Must be Declan she muttered to herself, she silenced her phone. Soon the ground began to level out more and she could see a clearing ahead with a small brown and green house, though she couldn’t be sure if the green was paint or moss or mildew since it looked in rather rough shape. There were shingles missing and one of the shutters was hanging loosely by a nail swaying in the gentle breeze. Sam parked her car right in front of the porch. She sat there for a moment and unearthed a necklace tucked in her shirt and said,

 

“Donde vamos, mandamos.”

 

* * *

 

Blue, Adam, Ronan and Gansey stood rather awkwardly and too closely to one another in the middle of the Gray Man’s cramped living room. It was cramped, not necessarily due to its size, but rather its lack of space. There was stacks of books and papers in varying heights scattered in the small living room. There was a well-worn couch in a mustard yellow that alarmingly looked borderline like some other bodily fluid. There was knick knack furniture from what looked like the 70’s scattered haphazardly in the room. A cuckoo clock was hanging on the wall, Blue wondered if it still worked or not.

They were standing in a small clearing in the threshold of the house. The kitchen was directly visible from where they were standing and it looked like it held the overflow of books and papers from the living room. There was a cup sitting on a stack of books, and a massive pile of dishes in the sink. They were all rather struck at how different this place was from the room the Gray Man had at the inn. This level of disarray seemed most out of character for him.  He was sitting on the couch reading and hadn’t shown any indication that he noticed their arrival. He was also sporting a rather healthy 5 o’clock shadow.

 

Gansey cleared his throat rather loudly.

 

“I hope this isn’t a bad time for you, Mr. Gray.”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

The Gray Man didn’t look up.

 

“Then would you mind getting the fuck off your ass and telling us what the hell you found?”

 

Gansey shot Ronan a look that said, _was that really necessary?_

Ronan shrugged in response and Adam rolled his eyes at the both of them.

 

The Gray Man finally was pulled from his reading.

 

“My, you have a way with words, Ronan.”

 

He got up with his book and smiled and he walked over to them , but Blue noticed it did not reach his eyes, to be honest she felt a slight chill from it.

 

“I have unearthed some rather inter—“

But he was cut off as he was drowned out by an engine. Gansey looked at his watch, Sam was a half hour earlier then they had expected. This wasn’t what he had planned.  He wanted to get information from The Gray Man first and then deal with Sam. He ran a hand through his hair and Blue noticed how it had the uncanny ability to go back perfectly into place.

 

There was foot steps leading up the porch to the door. Then there was Sam yelling, “Hey Dick, if my suspension’s shot from this trip, I’m coming to you with the bill.”

 

The Gray Man’s face was perfectly neutral, save for a slight clenching of his jaw at the sound of Sam’s voice.

 

What Blue saw next was hard to explain. She had seen things like this before in movies, it kind of reminded her of  the Matrix, which Maura had dragged her to see (“There are a lot of philosophical themes,” her mom had told her, though she knew the real reason was because she thought Keanu Reeves was hot). The door opened and one moment Sam was standing behind them, then Blue blinked and she was on top of The Gray Man. Books and papers went flying into the air. Blue watched as the papers fluttered down to floor. It took a few moments for anyone to really realize what was going on.

 

 Sam had seen the Gray Man as she opened the door. She had been prepared for a trap, but he was not exactly who she thought they were associating with. She flung herself at him and clotheslined him catching the Gray Man off guard. Before anyone was able to react, Sam was already straddling him and hand her hands around his neck. The Gray Man was desperately thrashing about, trying to roll over and pin her himself, it looked like.

 

Gansey was the first to make a move towards the pair of them. He reached to grab  Sam’s arm and made a rather shocking discovery that unlike Blue’s rather soft and slender limb this reminded him more of Ronan, solid and ripped. He could feel her muscles flex as she continued to strangle the Gray Man. He was turning a sickeningly shade of purpleish red. What made Gansey ultimately let go of her was the look on her face and she was trying to smother out the Gray Man. He had never seen anger twist someone’s face like that, he thought he had seen it on Whelk, but this was a new brand of anger he had never encountered before. It showed no remorse; it was calculating. This kind of anger burned cold. He then saw that the Gray Man’s movements were slowing down, he was struggling to gasp for breathe.

 

“Stop it! You’re going to kill him!” Blue was almost to tears.

 

It ultimately took Gansey and Ronan grabbing either side of Sam to physically pry her hands from the Gray Man and Adam lifting her up from behind to get her finally off.

 

The Gray Man coughed and tried to catch his breath and rather cautiously tried to sit up.

 

“As always, it’s such a pleasure running into you Samantha. I see you’ve been training.”

 

Gansey and Ronan were still holding her arms in case she made another attempt on him.

 

“Dean, you’re getting soft. You usually put up more of a fight then that.”

 

The Gray Man got up and brushed himself off.

 

“I suppose you have a point, though I’m not used to being attacked in my own home.”

 

Sam threw off Ronan and Gansey from her arms.

 

“You guys actually know each other?” Adam had piped in with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Quite well, actually. He tried to kill me more than once.”

 

Sam was smiling as she said it, it was incredibly arrogant, Gansey had seen that same smile on Kavinsky.

 

This was the least possible scenario that any of them had thought of. It hadn’t occurred to any of them that maybe, Sam was not only legit, but actually in danger herself.

 

“Ah, yes. Well I am a hit man, but recently reformed,” he said in a rather offhand manner as if that was the only explanation that they needed.

 

The Gray Man was now picking up the books and papers that had been scattered about during the skirmish.

 

“Such a nice surprise springing that one on me, Mr. Gansey.”

 

At this revelation, that this was in fact Gansey’s plan, she lunged in his direction, though Ronan immediately grabbed her.

 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.”  He growled in her ear.

 

She was still staring down Gansey.

 

“You pull a chicken shit stunt like this again, Dick and it’ll be your neck I’ve got my hands around next time.”

 

Ronan finally let her go when she made a move for the door to leave. The door shook on its hinges as Sam slammed it shut behind her.

 

“Got any more stellar plans there, Gansey?” Ronan said sarcastically. He glared back at him.

 

“It was a perfectly sound plan in theory.”

 

“In theory being the key words there,” Adam said in a tone very similar to Ronan’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Donde vamos, mandamos' is a Spanish phrase that means 'where we go we rule'


	12. Bay of Pigs

 The ride back to Monmouth was rather uncomfortable and quite. Ronan and Adam were both annoyed still at Gansey’s idea for surprising Sam and the Gray Man with meeting each other, but both for very different reasons. Blue wasn’t all that thrilled either with how it all had panned out.

After getting over the fact that he had been purposely ambushed by Gansey, the Gray Man was slightly less willing to give them information about Sam and what he found in his research. Adam had asked about the particulars surrounding why he had been contracted to kill Sam on more than one occasion.

“I don’t know how much you know about Samantha or her past but the first time I was contracted to take out her and her father was when they first came over from Cuba. They had been staying in Miami and I was also just starting out in my new alternate profession so I took up the job since it seemed relatively simple.”

Gansey stood with brows furrowed in thought and thumbing his lip methodically, “But why were you contracted to kill her? You still haven’t said.”

The Gray Man had stopped shifting through his papers from the earlier struggle to stand up and face him.

“So you don’t know then. I was told by an employer that Samantha Rodriguez was the niece of Fidel Castro, and allegedly her and her father Raul fled here to escape an uprising that was going on in Cuba. I’m sure you can imagine how well that would go over with the large Cuban population in Miami that had fled Castro’s regime, when word spread that one of his relatives was in the U.S.”

 

Ronan found it necessary to kick over the stack of books and papers that the Gray Man had just fixed.

 

“So why is she still here giving us shit then? Why didn’t you smash her skull in like you did my dad?”

 

The Gray Man just frowned looking at the mess Ronan had created again. Blue watched as Adam and Gansey both looked at Ronan unsure of what he was going to do.

 

“It was my first job and I was inexperienced. I underestimated both of them, specifically Samantha.”

 

“That’s not an answer,” Ronan spat out as he sent a paperback soaring across the living room into the sofa.

Blue could tell Ronan was close to going off; _really_ going off. Gansey gently put his hand on Ronan’s arm and he relaxed slightly.

 

“The short answer is I don’t know. The longer one is several things about her don’t add up. There was no way a child her age at the time could have rendered me unconscious, and yet that is exactly what happened. I don’t remember much of the first attempt and the second time I ran into Samantha, it was a few years later and she was prepared.”

 

Blue thought about this. Niall knew how to box, as did Ronan. The Gray Man was also well versed in fighting and she assumed also knew how to use a gun. How did a teenage girl get the best of him, when Niall, a full grown man was so easily snuffed out?

 

“It doesn’t make any sense though, Ronan’s dad knew how to fight, so do you. How did she manage to get away twice from you?”

 

Talking about Niall’s death was beginning to chew away at the little patience that Ronan had left for the subject, he continued to not so gently treat the books and papers around him like soccer balls.

 

“ I’m sure Gloria Steinem is rolling over in her grave with that comment.”

 

“Ronan, I’m pretty sure she’s not even dead,” Adam said exasperated with Ronan’s display of soccer skills.

 

As another book zoomed across the room, the Gray Man had clearly had enough of it as well.

 

“I’d really appreciate it if you could stop punting my research material.” His mouth was a tight line and he said it perfectly evenly, but his patience with their visit was growing thin. Gansey knew that they were very close to overstaying their welcome.  

 

“This is a waste of my fucking time,” with one last kick Ronan sent a stack of papers fluttering in the air and he slammed the door shut behind him as he went outside.

 

Gansey was back to running his hand through his hair again.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s still a very sensitive subject for him given the situation.”

 

“I understand,” the  Gray Man replied even though he was looking at where Ronan just left with leveled annoyance.

“ To answer your question, Blue, the second time I ran into Samantha she had acquired a rather unique skill set. She had been trained in Krav Maga, and trained by an expert. Even my background in fighting is not up to par with that level of training or caliber of fighting.”

 

The Gray Man was lean and tall. Blue had noticed (she begrudgingly assumed her mother did as well) that he had muscles that were obvious even under his clothes. He was no body builder, but he still would have at least  50 pounds on Sam if it came down to a fight to use to his advantage. Blue also knew he liked to use accessories like knives and the occasional iron rod. For Sam to get the jump on him once could have been pure luck and inexperience on his part, but twice? That was not a coincidence.

 

“That’s crazy though, what is that some kind of martial arts? Niall knew how to box, so did Declan and you were able to take them out without a problem.”

 

Blue could see Adam was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of an averaged height girl taking out the Gray Man.

 

“Boxing is useful if you’re in a bar fight, there is little good it will do you though with anyone with a proper fighting background. Krav Maga is an Israeli fighting style that borrows from several different brands of martial arts. It’s all about killing your opponent, which makes it a very dangerous and very dirty fighting style.”

 

This was proving to be quite a lot for everyone to take in. Gansey still had a hand in his hair, Adam was trying to peer outside a window to look if Ronan was trying to commit any more property damage, and Blue was reeling with what she had just heard. Krav Maga was designed to kill, she had just seen Sam come very close to doing just that a few minutes before. Sam was so nice to her though, she seemed like she was genuinely a good person. _She was best friends with Kavinsky._ It had always been in the back of Blue’s mind, but now it was coming to the fore front. Kavinsky almost killed Matthew. Somehow Sam being trained with intent to kill wasn’t so unbelievable anymore.

 

“I’d like to help you all more, but I have to try and clean up the remnants of the World Cup that was going on in my living room, so if you’ll excuse me I must get back to work.”

 

He began to rummage through a stack of books on his sofa and pulled a rather intimidating volume that was leather bound and looked to be at least 50 years old. He handed it to Gansey.

“Look through this. I think it might help you answer some more questions you have in relation to Samantha. I’m continuing my search for information directly related to Maura so I didn’t have time to go through it in much depth. “

 

That was how Blue ended up in the back seat flipping through the musty yellowed pages on the ride back. It was all very old mythology, mostly Greek and Roman. She flipped through and some art work scattered among passages describing things like Sirens and other creatures from myths. There was something thought that had been gnawing at Blue…it felt like she had forgotten something.

 

She jerked her head up from the book.

 

 

“He never did end up telling us what he found out in his research. He did tell you he had something to show you right? This book is supposedly related to Sam, not Cabeswater.”

 

Gansey looked back at her in the rear view mirror and took a deep breath like he was trying to carefully gather his words before he spoke them.

 

“He did say that, but I got the feeling it was more just a general briefing he was planning on giving us. I was the one who told him we were coming over remember? I’m sure he would have reached out if he knew of anything important, since he is still unaware of where Cabeswater is.”

 

Blue looked out the window, the scenery was becoming familiar again, they would be back to Monmouth soon.

 

“Yea, I guess you’re right.”

 

The rest of the ride back was uneventful, Ronan was still clearly upset but he had gotten enough frustration out at the Gray Man’s that he was less of a problem in the car. Blue could tell something was bothering Adam too, but it was much less obvious. He hadn’t said anything to anyone since they’d left and he was looking pointedly out the window like the scenery had personally offended him.

 

By the time they had gotten back to the warehouse the sun was already beginning its descent.

 

“While I love the warm Virginia falls, I don’t quite like losing the daylight as much,” Gansey commented as he pulled into the parking lot.

 

“I’m sure Alaska is charming this time of year,” Blue said with a laugh.

 

As if on cue, both Adam and Ronan rolled their eyes at their comment. Ronan pounded on the head rest in front of him.

 

“Make moves Parrish, I’ve got to feed Chainsaw.”

 

“I feel like that damn bird is always eating,”  Adam said as he struggled to get out of the seat as Ronan was simultaneously closing the seat and sliding it forward to get out.

 

Adam began to walk with Ronan up to Monmouth, but he turned around when he realized he hadn’t heard Gansey open his door.

 

“Hey, are you guys coming in?”

 

Gansey stuck his head out of the open window of the Pig.

 

“It’s already beginning to get dark out, I should drive Jane back to her house.”

 

He noticed that Blue had moved from the back seat when Ronan got out to the passenger side. There was something about seeing Blue and Gansey sitting side by side that caused a small knot of, what it anger? Or was it sadness? Adam didn’t know at this point, the two emotions were so closely intertwined for him it didn’t matter anymore. There was no point in acknowledging the jealousy that was always lurking in the background when it came to Gansey, but what he felt right now was more pronounced than usual and it spiked and kicked in his stomach looking at them now.

 

“Oh, yea. Alright, see you guys later.”

 

By the time Adam made it back into Monmouth, Ronan was already sitting Indian style throwing bread pieces at Chainsaw. He looked so peaceful, well as peaceful as Ronan could ever look, it was like the outburst at the Gray Man’s had never happened.

 

“Is Noah here?”

 

A quiet and cold yep, was heard right behind Adam, which resulted in Adam swearing loudly sounding very much like Ronan, while tripping over some notebooks and garbage scattered on the floor.

 

Ronan paused his feeding of Chainsaw to both laugh and raise an eyebrow at Adam’s surprise.

 

“Parrish, does someone need to wash your mouth out with soap?”

 

Adam shot him a look, but still decided to sit down opposite him on the floor sitting up against the side of Gansey’s bed. Noah was still awkwardly loitering by the threshold of the door where he first scared Adam.

 

“Noah, how many times man, do I have to tell you to cut that creepy shit out? Don’t be giving Parrish a heart attack, dealing with one ghost is enough.”

 

Noah looked at the ground and was padding at something with his one foot.

 

“Sorry. It’s just been hard lately, being able to stay present. I can’t really control where I pop up here.”

 

If Ronan was bothered by this statement, he didn’t show it. He was already on his second slice of bread in his feeding of Chainsaw. It seemed like now he was training her to catch things midair while he threw pieces of bread above him. It was weird that Noah had been so MIA lately, and now with this revelation it wasn’t by choice. He knew Noah tended to avoid new people, which is why he thought Sam was the reason he was lying low. This was energy related, meaning it probably had to be Cabeswater related.

 

Adam tapped Ronan’s foot with his own to try and get his attention.

 

Still launching bread into the air he responded with, “I don’t play footsies Parrrish, get Gansey for that.”

 

Ronan was smiling as he said it so Adam ignored the comment.

 

“We need to go back to Cabeswater as soon as possible. Noah has been weird lately, I mean more than usual,” Adam added when Ronan shot him a look, “ and we have to get more information on your’s and Blue’s mom.”

 

Ronan finally finished feeding Chainsaw but continued to watch her pick at the garbage that Adam had knocked over earlier.

 

“You know what Gansey is going to say to that.”

 

“I know. But look at how well his brilliant idea went today, it was almost a disaster. We can’t wait much longer Ronan. You know that.”

 

Ronan knew that Adam had a point. All this sitting around waiting for Blue’s family to get a better idea of where Maura was was taking too long. They hadn’t been back to Cabeswater since Adam had restored it because Gansey had said it was too dangerous going back if they were followed by anyone. And while this wouldn’t be the first or the last time Ronan didn’t listen to him, not going to class was a lot different than doing something like this. Especially if it was just him and Adam going.

 

“Let’s just try talking to him first, man. Last thing we need is him throwing a hissy fit thinking I’ve got a new best friend if I’m running off with you.”

 

He knew this was actually the very last thing that Gansey would be upset about, but when Ronan finally looked over to Adam, and the first time that day, he saw a smile break its way onto his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. A Tale of Two Brothers

Declan and Ronan were two people who dealt with stress in very different ways. Ronan would drown out the noise of the problem with booze and general misbehavior. Declan liked to approach it head on; take weed and pull from the base, fully removing the root. So when that Saturday was drawing to a close, Declan took to research and Ronan took to the streets.

Ronan sat at an intersection right at the edge of town. It was, or rather, had been a usual spot to find Kavinksy and his pack of dogs. Ronan had not raced since his death, he often would just drive and push the limits of the BMW till he could feel the car vibrate under the stress of the speed. He pushed right up until the point where he knew the engine would fail stop in order to prevent the engine from blowing. He could relate.

Tonight was different though, as he sat underneath the ever changing glow of green, yellow and red light, he could hear a car approaching, a car with enough horsepower to really give him a reason to break his sabbatical. He looked in the rear view and saw two insect like headlights approaching.

 A sleek, forest green, low profile sports car pulled up beside him. Ronan had never seen anyone driving anything that looked like this before.  The blacked out window buzzed down.

“Hey faggot, stop staring at my car, I don’t want your drool messing up my paint job.”

The way he spat out the word _faggot_ made it a very different word from when Kavinsky had used it. It was knowing and vicious and it unnerved Ronan ever so slightly. He knew who was sitting in the driver seat, Carlos Escobar, who prior to Kavinsky’s arrival had been the worst thing Henrietta had seen. His family lived in Colombia and rumor had it were very involved in a drug cartel there. But that was the thing about Aglionby, it didn’t care where the money it got came from so long as there was large amounts to be donated;  they were more than willing to overlook the sketchier aspects of his family’s affiliations.

“It’s just surprising to see your cowardly ass out this late at night since you’ve seemed to be afraid of the dark. I see your balls finally decided to drop after your only threat left.”

The face across him curled up into a snarl. Ronan knew he had hit a nerve, Escobar had been dethroned as Henreitta’s resident badass in a most unceremonious manner. Kavinsky’s drugs had a better high, his car was more souped up, and his friends more numerous and dangerous. The most important thing that differentiated them though, was the fact that Escobar had a healthy sense of self-preservation where Kavinsky did not. It had come down to a game of chicken one night, where both drivers sped at each other on a particularly long stretch of road. Escobar had pulled away at the last minute, avoiding what would have been a crash that killed them both. What he did not understand at the time was that Kavinsky only planned on winning; he left no option for losing, he would rather take them both down.

“Funny, Lynch. I hear you’re a bit of an expert when it comes to balls, so I’m sure you would know.”

Ronan  surveyed the car, he realized why he had never seen anything like it before. It was the Lotus Exige, he had seen it in one of Adam’s car magazines that he sometimes read to keep up to date on things in the automotive world. This was a brand new toy, since they had just begun production in the states. Ronan knew he was no match for the horsepower under that hood, but right now that didn’t matter. He was a better driver.

“Are you going to run your mouth all night or are we actually going to race?”

“It’s your funeral Lynch, I’m going to bend you over with this car- oh wait, you might actually like that.”

Escobar’s face in the dark looked like a twisted mask, two dark hallows of eyes and a large over exaggerated smile. He looked like he knew the punch line to a joke that was going over Ronan’s head. _What in the hell was he talking about?_

“You better shut your fucking mouth, or my exhaust is going in it.”

Escobar turned his head forward, “On green then.”

Ronan turned his focus on the red glow. He could hear the Lotus revving, Escobar was trying to intimidate him, which was impossible since he had never even been able to beat Kavinsky racing. This was going to be child’s play. Ronan responded by pressing on his gas, right as the light turned, but Escobar had shot out early.

_That dirty son of a bitch._

Lucky for Ronan, it didn’t matter, like most guys fairly inexperienced with driving manual, Escobar messed up the gear change out the gate, the car hesitated and Ronan sped forward and broke away. Horsepower meant nothing if you couldn’t control it properly.

It had been a long time since Ronan had felt this good, the thrill of the race making his heart  speed, his body molding to the leather seat as the car surged forward.The Lotus was close but Ronan had enough ground that even with all that horsepower Escobar wasn’t catching up. Ronan reached out the window and threw up a rather enthusiastic middle finger out behind him.

Ronan would have laughed, but there was something about Escobar’s insults that didn’t sit well with him, he could feel each word balling and knotting in the pit of his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Declan had called Sam once that afternoon, with no answer.

He had finally uncovered the information on the bill she was looking for. It turned out that the reason it had been so hard to find out the details was shortly after getting the bill through congress all three authors of the bill had removed themselves from office for one reason or another. Two were Florida Republicans, one which left due to declining health conditions and another who had to resign after a scandal broke about an affair with an intern. The other contributor was the sole representative of Puerto Rico, he had been killed in a car accident one month after the bill passed. Red flags were raised in Declan’s head, there was something incredibly wrong about this situation and by association, Sam.

“Declan, you know you can go home right?”

The soft, warm voice came from Lydia, one of the twenty somethings that was in charge of running Richard Callahan’s re-election campaign. Declan had interned at his office his senior year, and now acquired himself a paid one for the election season. Lydia was rather shy, idealistic girl with mousy brown hair, not really his type, but he did notice that she had developed a tendency to wear lower cut blouses and take off her librarian glasses when he was in the office. He could appreciate the effort.

“I think I’m just going to stay here a little longer, I’ll make sure to lock up when I leave.” He flashed a smile that showcased his very straight, white teeth. He watched as she stared at his face for several moments too long, and she stuttered a goodnight to him awkwardly as she realized her social misstep and walked a little too fast out of the office.

Declan refocused on the computer screen in front of him. Once he had found out about the circumstances around the bill Sam was interested, he decided to do some digging to find out why she was so interested in a bill about easing the travel restrictions to Cuba. Declan had seen enough in his life to know there was no such thing as coincidences. The bad luck surrounding the authors of the bill could not be an accident.

He continued to look for a Sam Rodriguez in the databases that he had access to at work, if there was public records available on her, he would find them. It was proving harder then he originally anticipated though, with no middle name and no previous address he was at a standstill.

He couldn’t tell exactly what nationality Sam was, she was clearly Hispanic, but was she Mexican, Dominican? They all looked the same to him. He decided to check for visas in the past few years from Cuba, since that was his only clue and sure enough he found a name seeking asylum along with a Raul Rodriguez, perhaps her father? It was the best lead he had all day.

It seemed to be a good bet, there was an address history in Miami, and then after several months they moved to New Jersey.

What Declan didn’t expect to find was records of death certificates for both of them. Maybe he hadn’t found the right people after all, the date of birth for this Sam made her nearly six years too old for high school. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, it was getting pretty late, and he had been doing this for nearly all the afternoon.

He knew he would feel much better after having ruled out this possibility so he checked the local papers around the date of the deaths. Maybe they had the details of the circumstances. “Home Invasion Tragedy: World Renown Cigar Maker and Daughter  Murdered” was the headline, but Declan couldn’t stop staring at the picture.  Sure enough, smirking at him in the computer screen was Sam, even though her face still had a roundness that made it clear she was a few years younger.

_That fucking bitch._

Sam couldn’t be no more than 13 or 14 in the picture even though according to the  date of birth on the death certificate put her at least at 18 at the time of the crime. It was much easier though, to write that off as faulty documentation since he never could find any record of a birth certificate for her, which wasn’t all that surprising since she was born in Cuba.

She was alive when she should have been dead.

Declan punched into his phone, _we need to talk, NOW._

 

* * *

 

Sam’s phone buzzed on her night stand, but she didn’t pick it up, she was already deep in sleep. That night Sam had a dream she often had; she dreamt of her mother. Mercedes Rodriguez was a beautiful and deadly creature.  She was the rising sun, a hurricane, a viper strike, a ballerina’s pirouette and she had breathed all this life and destruction into her daughter. Sam was a miniature version of her mother, she had her mother’s dark skin and light amber eyes, but on Mercedes they were all the more striking set against her black hair. Sam had inherited only one feature from her father; his dark caramel hair.

Sam found herself back at home, the warm humid breeze in her hair, she was in the middle of a grand ball room, with a crystal chandelier overhead and open windows surrounding her. She remembered this night, it was her birthday. The setting sun sent rays of orange, red and purples into the room. It was just her and her mother in the room.

“Mi amor,”  She said it like she was saying, _I’m home._ Sam ran up and threw her arms around her mother. She was wearing the same exact long black strapless dress, that matched the color of her hair. She remembered her wearing it on her quincinera, she looked down and she was wearing a large chiffon and tulle skirt with a corset bodice, that at the time Sam thought made her feel like Cinderella, but looking at it now she just looked like she belonged on top of a cake.

Black was her mother’s favorite color, she said it was because it was the only true color. It absorbed all light and consumed all other colors.

“Mama, I don’t know what to do anymore,” Sam tightened her grip on Mercedes, afraid she would disappear. She felt her mother run her hand over her hair, and down her face.

“Donde vamos, mandamos. Remember Samantha, we matter. Don’t ever forget that.”

“But I don’t understand,” she looked to her mother’s face for understanding. She always said the same thing to her, but never elaborated. She just smiled back down at her.

Suddenly Sam heard a sinister laugh break into her dream. It was the kind of laugh that came from the kind of person who found humor in watching tragedy unfold on the evening news. Goosebumps crawled up her spine.

She tried to hold onto her mother, but everything was turning to darkness, the whole picture was evaporating before her. There was only darkness and a voice that called out,

“I see you, Samantha. I know where you are.”

Sam lurched upright and gasped for breath, her heart felt like it was going to burst out from her chest. She knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to James Allen, the Gray Man’s brother.


End file.
